1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to marking organization, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved location marker stake wherein the same is arranged for ease of projection into an underlying ground surface for geographical locating and marking.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Marking stake structure is available in the prior art and exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,050,404; 4,970,795; and 4,852,512.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a stake structure arranged for ease of assembly as well as for projection into an underlying ground surface and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.